


Luck of the devil

by elf_on_the_shelf



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Banter, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is being eloquent, Drabble, Ficlet, First Kiss, Guess The Author, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Short & Sweet, The Night At Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), canon typical drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elf_on_the_shelf/pseuds/elf_on_the_shelf
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale reach the Mayfair flat on the night of the Apocalypse-that-wasn't and Aziraphale has quite the realisation that he feels obligated to share.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #13 "Luck"





	Luck of the devil

“Well, I guess that was lucky.”

“Lucky?” Crowley turned around as soon as the door to his Mayfair flat clicked shut behind Aziraphale. “Which part exactly? Because the way I see it it was a combination of hard work and the like.”

“Hard work, Crowley? _Really_?” Aziraphale responded with an expression that wanted to be akin to scorn but ended up slightly amused instead.1

“We busted ours arses off for the last eleven years and you say it’s _luck_?”

“With the wrong child, mind you. I could do with a drink to be honest.”

Crowley wanted to hiss in frustration but it didn’t do to be an inconsiderate host2 so he waved at the angel to follow him to the kitchen.

“Still,” he restarted the conversation now that both of them had their hands occupied with a glass of wine filled to the brim with a vintage St Emillion.3 “After all the trouble with the Satanic nuns -”

“Which went swimmingly.”

 _Oh, Aziraphale could be a right bastard_ , but at least this back and forth seemed to take him out of his earlier mood and that was a blessing.4

“Well, it just goes to show it went alright in the end for all you badgering me about how we -” he noticed Aziraphale’s raised eyebrow, “ _I_ – managed to bungle that up.”

“Like I said, dear boy. Lucky.”

“Have it your way then. This ever-so-present part of my life. _Luck_.”

“Well, my dear,” Aziraphale placed his glass down and circled the kitchen island so that there wasn’t anything in between the two of them anymore, “I could have called it something else but from what I gathered you are not particularly fond of the term.”

“Yeah, well,” Crowley replied intelligently.

“I think ever since the very beginning we -” it was the angel’s turn to notice Crowley’s expression, “well, _I_ have been incredibly lucky.”

“Oh yeah, having all those wankers breathe down your neck for millennia. Might have well have struck gold in the proverbial foot-of-the-rabbit department, you.”

“Well. I met you. Ever since the very beginning. Got to experience all of the wonders of the ages by your side. Fought the end of days by your side.”

“Wasn’t much of a fight, now was it?” Crowley managed, growing incrementally flustered by the fact that the angel was now only inches away and – _was that a hand on his cheek?_

“The only other way I’d describe this would be in-”

“Don’t you dare!”

“Lucky it is, then.”

“Lucky it is,” Crowley closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

And then he felt the softest of lips brush his own.

_Lucky indeed._

1Don’t worry, little expression, you’ll get there next time.

2It absolutely did, he was a demon so what was up with that?

3All across the globe sommeliers felt a cold shiver down their spine without knowing how that came to pass.

4 _A curse_ , he mentally corrected himself. Blessings weren’t all they were cranked up to be.


End file.
